


Garrulous - Fix it Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1137]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Matthew Lake, Port Security authority, tells his side of the story about boxed in and how it was all staged to get revenge on Ziva for her treatment of Tony.





	Garrulous - Fix it Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/11/2002 for the word [garrulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/11/garrulous).
> 
> garrulous  
> Talking much, especially about commonplace or trivial things; talkative.  
> Wordy.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Take whatever episode has a shitty plot line for Tony in whatever season you find. I'd love to see a fix-it or some sort of consequences for guilty parties or even a sweet sort of revenge on those parties, but from a POV of others in the NCIS Navy Yard. Could be other teams, other SFA's, agent's afloats who met Tony, the captains of the ships he served on as agent afloat or even the secretaries. I think I would like to see that in the end Tony acknowledges or even approves what has been done on his behalf. Might even get emotional.
> 
> If you really must you can make the guilty parties do a 180 degrees and make them on the good list again, but you might also keep them on the naughty list. I wanted to give you no category or rating, because this could be a gen story without any pairing at all. Alas, the system bunnies wouldn't allow me to submit it that way. So... I give you gen or slash. I chose No rating, but in my opion that just means that I give you free range for whatever rating your muse is willing to go with this.
> 
> If you must add a relationship I would love Tony to be with someone that isn't Vance, Gibbs, Ducky or Tim. Feel free to make up your mind about any other male character in NCIS or other branches they came across in episodes. Like JAG, CIA, FBI, Coast Guard, etcetera.
> 
> One other thing I would love to have in this story - whatever length your muse is willing to write - is Tony getting a hug from someone to make him either feel better or cheer him up.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> I'm not sure this is really what mefeather was going for, but hopefully it fits the prompt a little.

# 

Garrulous - Fix It Version

Having NCIS on his base was never his idea of fun. Without fail they messed up the schedule and made him even more behind. Still allowing criminals to get away with crimes would set a bad example that would lead to even more chaos than the NCIS agents created thus making them the lesser of two evils.

They introduced themselves as Agent David and Agent DiNozzo. Supposedly, they were investigating an illegal arms shipment. They seemed decent enough and at least DiNozzo seemed genuinely interested in getting out of his hair as fast as possible.

Or at least he did when he wasn’t talking the ear off of his coworker. He was grateful that he didn’t have to interact with the garrulous agent on a regular basis. He’d never get any work done. 

He ordered one of his underlings to help Agent DiNozzo and Agent David figure out where their crates could be. He hoped that would be the end of it. When Agent Gibbs invaded his workplace, he knew this was not going to be a good day.

The demands Agent Gibbs made of him grew more and more outrageous the more the day progressed. He wished Gibbs would just get off of his port, but with David and DiNozzo missing that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Agent McGee seemed a little easier to deal with, but considering what he’d heard Agent David and DiNozzo talking about regarding a dinner party he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

What Gibbs and McGee would have been surprised to know is that he knew Agent DiNozzo. Well, he knew the whole team really. It was hard to run port security without knowing who the MCRT was. 

This wasn’t the first time that NCIS had investigated something at his port and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He actually knew a number of NCIS agents. He tried to keep up on the NCIS gossip as much as possible. 

It wouldn’t do to have NCIS stumble across something that they weren’t meant to see. This was a huge port and many classified things came in and out of it. Even some stuff he wasn’t cleared to see came through at times.

The CIA were particularly bad about bringing classified stuff in through the port and then sneaking it out under his nose. He didn’t like it and he did his best to stop it by staying as in the know as he could about all the agencies. There were a few NCIS agents he was really close with like Stan Burley and Ned Dorneget that would frequently pass along gossip, things that weren’t case related.

That’s how he’d ended up hearing about the dinner party that Ziva had thrown the team. Well everyone on the team besides Tony that is. The fact that the two were paired up the day after the dinner party that DiNozzo had been excluded from made Lake wonder if Gibbs was secretly a sadist. 

Lake had his own worries having the agents on dock, but at the same time Ned had also asked him to pay Ziva and anyone else he could back for the scheme. You see Ned had a crush on DiNozzo. It had been obvious to Lake from the get go. 

When DiNozzo and Ziva locked themselves in a crate, he figured that at least DiNozzo would find out what really happened. Of course, he didn’t count on Tony blabbing their position to Gibbs and the team figuring out where Ziva and Tony really were. He’d hired a couple of guys to stage a kidnapping attempt. 

None of them had counted on the counterfeit money. Lake hadn’t known about it, but to pay Ziva back for what she’d done to Tony he pretended that he had, holding her at gunpoint and nodding for the guys to take her into the container. Before he could explain to Tony, Gibbs and McGee showed up. 

He’d had no choice, but to drop his weapon before they shot him for real. When McGee picked it up, he blinked when he realized it was too light for an actual gun with bullets in it. “This is just a toy gun, Boss,” McGee blurted.

Gibbs immediately turned his attention back to Lake and demanded to know what was going on. Lake sighed and explained, keeping his eyes on DiNozzo. He hadn’t wanted Tony to find out the full extent of what had happened at the dinner party this way.

Ned would kill him if DiNozzo ended up broken hearted about it. Plus, he had a soft spot for Tony not that he’d ever tell the chatterbox agent that. Watching Tony’s eyes cloud over in pain, he swore to make sure that Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, and Gibbs paid even if it was the last thing he did. 

“You kidnapped two of my agents over a dinner party?” Gibbs roared.

“Technically, we didn’t kidnap them,” Lake protested, “ the people running the counterfeit money ring and their rivals forced them into the box not us.”

With that reminder, everyone jumped back to looking into the explosives and counterfeit money in the container and finding the real culprits, but Lake didn’t forget. When Tony ended up injured, he made sure that both Ned and Fornell found out about it. He didn’t want Ziva giving Tony a ride home. 

Who knew what she would do if she was alone with him. After all, purposefully excluding him and then trying to finagle her way into being alone with him overnight didn’t bode well. Tony told Lake and Fornell to knock it off that they didn’t need to get revenge for him over a dinner party, especially not this way. 

Fornell just hugged Tony and shuffled him into his car. Tony glared at Fornell, but Fornell ignored it. He knew Tony wouldn’t actually hurt anyone that tried to do him a solid. 

He also knew that if Ned and Stan were going to pull off their plan to get back at the team that he needed to keep DiNozzo away from NCIS headquarters for tonight. To distract Tony, Fornell drawled, “You know I can always find you a position at the FBI anytime you want to come over to a side that will actually have your back.”

“Thanks, Tobias, but I’m sure they weren’t trying to hurt my feelings.”

Fornell shook his head at how blind Tony was to Ziva and the rest of the team’s feelings towards him. He quietly texted Ned that they would need additional proof. He stopped at Tony’s favorite restaurant, “Let’s get some food.”

Fornell made sure to keep his eye on Tony and smiled when Tony’s eyes widened at the crowd gathered around them. Every NCIS agent was there and Lake and many others had come.

“Go on. They’re here for you.” Fornell nudged Tony to take a seat amongst his fellow agents.

“But why?”

“We heard what Ziva and the team did, so we’re holding a dinner party for you that they’re not invited to.”

“You didn’t have to do this, guys.”

“Yes, we did. That team doesn’t deserve you.”

Fornell watched Tony shake his head in disagreement. One of these days Tony would realize what everyone else saw. Fornell both dreaded and hoped for that day.

Dreaded because Tony would be absolutely crushed and hoped because only when Tony could admit what was going on with the team would he be able to move past it. Fornell didn’t bother telling Tony that they’d left flyers up at NCIS making it clear there was a party going on that the MCRT wasn’t invited to. He was pretty sure that Ned had done more than that as well.

Tony had many friends whether he realized it or not and they weren’t afraid to band together to make sure people knew what happened when you hurt their friend. Fornell had even heard Vance muttering about some special team building exercises just for the MCRT and how he couldn’t have his best team setting a bad example about how teamwork should work. Fornell just hoped that the MCRT shaped up or stepped so far over the line that Tony couldn’t hide in denial anymore. 

Regardless of what happened though, he and the others, especially Ned, Balboa, and Stan, would make sure that Tony was taken care of. It wasn’t lost on them how much Tony gave to everyone. In fact, everyone here looked forward to giving something back to Tony even if all they could do was hold a dinner party and give him hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> No more stories written. My goal is to get the next story written today and so long as muse cooperates that should happen.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
